Hunger Games: Fire and Blood
by Moist Larry
Summary: The 125th Hunger Games has arrived and as the second quell after the rebellion an especially gut wrenching twist is applied. Can your tribute's community weather their betrayal as they choose their district partner? SYOT
1. Chapter 1

Erissa bowed in front the altar of The Saviour in the unsteady glow of the fire. This fire had been burning for nearly fifty years, ever since the failed rebellion. Erissa's grandfather had been the one to light it all those years ago, and her family, along with others who shared their faith, had kept it going since then. Erissa would be damned if she let it burn out now.

The altar itself looked fairly simple. A few well worn candles were scattered around a black screen. After lighting each and every candle in the exact order she was trained to do, she laid a gentle hand over the monitor and pushed her intentions to the forefront of her mind.

The screen came to life and the harsh light flooded her eyes. They widened at the sight, the handsome Finnick Odair and the fierce Johanna Mason, she could recognize them from the weatherbeaten sketches in her Grandmother's notebooks, confirming the stories her Father told about her eerie accuracy when drawing things. Finnick had a rope on each hand, one tethering him to a wooden post, the other linking him to Johanna. Their feet were nailed to the platform below them keeping them just out of one another's reach.

Johanna stared into the camera with a frightening intensity as Finnick began to speak.

"You think she's gone for good , don't you?"

He shook his head, smiling .

"You think this'll keep her away? She isn't retreating, she's regrouping."

A sickening squelching noise accompanied by the unmistakable crunch of bones is heard and the camera pans down. This reveals not only a roaring fire beginning to engulf the platform, but the two rebel ripping their feet, so that they can finally clasp hands.

Finnick attempted to continue the speech, but evidently couldn't articulate well through the pain. Johanna ripped her feet completely free of the nails and maneuvered closer to him, pressing their foreheads together. They hold this pose for a long moment and as Finnick's tether begins to catch, she turned back to the camera and raised her voice to a battle cry.

"PEOPLE OF PANEM, YOUR SAVIOUR WILL RETURN!" Her cry turns into mad shrieking laughter which mixes with Finnick's prayer-like moans of 'Annie, Annie' as they are swallowed by the hungry flame, still clasping the other's hand.

 **Hey y'all welcome to my first fanfic in roughly three years this is in fact an SYOT. Now since this is a quarter quell, it has to have a twist. The twist for this is that only one tribute is reaped that tribute then has to select someone to take with them. Therefore, you MUST submit two tributes from the same district. Here is the form I would like you to use.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Districts:**

 **Personality :**

 **Looks :**

 **Family/Backround:**

 **Relationship with District Partner:**

 **Reaped/Selected/Volunteered :**

 **Reaction on the Reaping stage:**

 **Training Strategy :**

 **Arena Strategy :**

 **Preferred Weapon:**

 **Angle:**

 **Bloodbath? :**

 **Allies? :**

 **Romance? :**

 **Anything Else?:**

 **Mentors can be created by people who have tributes accepted, but they can't mentor for the same district that they have.**

 **Name :**

 **Age :**

 **District:**

 **Personality :**

 **Looks :**

 **Family/Backround:**

 **Capitol or Resistance? :**

 **Significant Other?:**

 **Anything else?:**

 **Stylists can be submitted by anyone who wants to. However YOU are responsible for putting together your tribute's outfits by the deadlines I give.**

 **Name :**

 **Age :**

 **Personality:**

 **Looks :**

 **Family / Backround :**

 **Capitol or Resistance?:**

 **Significant Other?:**

 **Good or Bad Fashion Sense :**

 **Anything Else?:**

 **Use the same form if you want to create a prep team. For the sponsor thing, I'll make a quiz for each chapter and you'll get points for the answers you get right. You also get 500 points for a follow/fav and 500 per each review. You get 1000 points per accepted character and if I kill one of your characters off you get 500 so you can continue sponsoring.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mella seethes as she reads the President's note. She crumples it into a ball and shoves it into her desk. She signs rapidly to the Avox man who delivered the note to her. Sign language, though thought to be a dead language is very much alive in this day and age. Luckily, thought Mella, neither President Glassnoire nor any of her advisors would know anything about signing.

" _Has she gone absolutely insane, Merryweather?"_

The Avox shrugs.

" _I just assumed that she has always been insane"_

Mella shakes her head.

" _She was different once, but I'd rather not get into that."_

They had been playmates as children and then classmates in school. Amery De Glassnoire had been her first everything. Amery and Mella it used to be, forever and always. _What ever happened to that?_ She thinks before scolding herself for getting off task.

" _This is a terrible twist, any fool could tell her that this will cause riots."_

Merryweather frowns.

" _She said that she thinks it will show the districts that they are inherently treacherous."_

Mella laughs, harsh and barking.

 _"At the very least it'll cause infighting."_ Merryweather cocks his head slightly and she continues. _"Think about it, if a butcher's boy gets reaped and takes the mayor with him, then his family get attacked and retaliates, not to mention the fact that most people in the Districts are legally if not biologically related."_

 _"You already know what I think we should do Mella."_ He reaches over the desk to take her hand, guiding it over the raised edges of a scar which disappears under a frayed white eyepatch. Mella wonders idly the eye that used to be underneath. Was it as stunningly green as his good eyes? Did it have a gold star shaped ring around it? She looks at the ground in shame as she imagines how Amery, sliced it open in front of him after she pulled it out. She had never thought her capable of such a thing before she had found him gushing blood and weeping in the corner of her lover's office. She pulls her hand away.

 _"We need to stop her."_ She rubs at her eyes as they begin to flood with tears. " _She isn't the woman I love anymore."_

Merryweather crosses around the desk silently in both movement and of course, speech and embraces her as she collapses bonelessly. He holds her for hours, comforting her, not caring about the punishment he would receive if someone saw them like this.

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I have the Tribute list up on my profile. Shoutout to SemperFidelius92 and MoonlightSunlightEclipse. Anyway Mella Flourish is the Head Gamemaker for this and she's also the head of the rebellion, the next couple chapters will likely focus on the main players in the rebellion, once I get every tribute in, I'll write the reapings. In these before chapters I might introduce a couple Stylists and maybe some Mentors and Escorts, so send those in. Also I am now only accepting Tributes throught PM. D11 and D7 are the only two full districts.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to have him to be executed."

The head of her guard blanches noticeably at her statement.

"Madame President, forgive me, but you cannot execute this one too, the last one was only accepted because it looked like an accident."

She offers him a predatory smirk. "Another accident again then? Make this one more interesting, I want him to suffer."

"You're also disregarding the fact that he has family; particularly rich and powerful family."

"Kill all of them then, what do I care?" She snarls. "Just get that louse out of my bed and into the morgue before I decide to put you there as well."

"Very well, but there is another matter you must attend to regarding your soon-to-be late husband; you need an heir."

" I've already made up my mind, I'm going to marry you." The shock on his face was almost palpable. "I imagine your surname will give me quite an edge in our social circles, Casimir."

"B-"

"Of course you'll have to be rid of your whore, I honestly don't care how"

"How-"

"Did I know about Erissa?" She interrupted him yet again with a smooth grin that cut his heart like glass. "She's practically been flaunting her baby bump, it was hard not to notice." She draws her legs up and crosses them daintily atop her desk. "I figured that it was you, who else would possibly make love to that poor rat faced thing?"

"No one can know that I am the father please, you can't tell anyone!" He drops down to his knees. "I'll do anything."

"Ah yes, I figured you'd concede, this would completely ruin your family." She sneers. "Get up, we will marry in three weeks, your sister will be taken care of, despite how much your relationship disgusts me. And remember to take care of the my dearest husband."

Casimir does as he is told, he holds her gaze."It will be done." His face looks defeated and Amery leans over her desk and runs a long fingernail down his jawline as he flushes red.

" I wonder if you bruise as splendidly as you blush?"

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait, I had trouble with inspiration for this chapter, but I pulled through. Look on my profile for available spots. I ONLY ACCEPT TRIBUTES VIA PM**


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter has a lot of gross stuff including, but not limited to incest and gore. I am honestly not partial to either of these, but I wanted to provide an example of how I write violence.**

"Cas, guess what?" Casimir awoke, bleary eyed, to the sound of his sister's excited voice. It figured that the first time he had actually found the time to sleep in three days, his sweet sister would wake him. Although with the expression of pure joy on her face, it's hard to even consider being frustrated. He smiles up at her and pulls her in for a kiss.

"What is it, my love?" He asks as she draws away still smiling.

"He's kicking now!"

His heart drops into his stomach at her words. Saliva floods his mouth and he races into the bathroom, he retches and retches for what seems like hours. He has to do it today, before the fantasies of raising their child together take root.

He's seen it; the savagery in her eyes, in her movement. She is savage to her very bone, he feels it when she cuts into his skin like it is a canvas and her dagger is the paintbrush, or when she chokes him until he passes out when she 'makes love' to him. She was never going to let Erissa live; he muscled that out of the first assassin sent after her (The bitch had the nerve to use one of his own students.)

She blubbered and cried when he caught her, begged for her life, he had barely begun to extract information from her before she spilled everything. She revealed that she was hired to burn his beloved to death after forcing her to swallow an exact replica of Amery's dagger. She also revealed that she had decided to kill her before the burning/knife swallowing and spare her the pain. This planned act of mercy stirred something inside Casimir's heart. He cut the girl's tongue out and let her go, warning her to leave for one of the district's.

A cool hand rests on the back of his neck, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be doing that?"

He laughs though he is screaming inside. _breathe Cas breathe._ Erissa is holding him and humming a lullaby as his hand slides into the waistband of his pajamas and curls around the hilt of his knife. He slides it out of it of it's sheath and his body immediately relaxes at the familiar weight.

He sits up and cups Erissa's face with his free hand and kisses her deeply. "I love you." He feels the tears begin to build." You know that right?"

"I love you too, Cas of course." Her face softens as he begins to tremble. "Are you-"

"The most beautiful girl in this whole damn world." The tears are falling freely now.

"Cas." She seems to be searching for the right words. "I don't -"

Her words are interrupted with a slash across her throat. Casimir leaves the room before he sees her drown in her own blood.

his stained fingers are fumbling as he contacts his fiancee. Her trademark smirk grows wider as she sees the spray of blood adorning him.

"I'll send someone to clean up."

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter. There are a lot of tribute/mentor/escort/stylist spaces available so check em out on my profile. Also keep in mind that I only accept submissions through PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I left for so long. Updates should be semi-regular now. I still have a ton of spaces open, you can submit another set of tributes if you already have some in. The next update will come once I've filled these spaces.**

Merryweather hurried down the halls with the body. It was wrapped in opaque blue shower curtains, but it was obvious what it was even from a distance. The girl was light, even with the pregnancy weight, making the disposal a one man job. The rest of his team cleaned up the blood. He tossed her body, curtains and all, into the garbage incinerator in the basement. He looked away, but could not bring himself to leave until the crackling of the fire calmed down and the blackened bones were dropped into the compactor.

He and his team file back to the Presidential Mansion through the sewers. They disrobe at the door to their quarters, uniforms folded neatly and placed in a bin. They walk into the small room that serves as a foyer as well as a bathroom. There are toilets lining the right wall and shower heads on the left.

Merryweather relieves himself quickly and then steps under the stream of water. Mechanical appendages reach out for him, shaving his face and cutting his hair into a uniform fashion, his teeth are brushed until his gums bleed, his hair washed with a sterile smelling soap, and all of his body hair is stripped by a stinging foam.

Once the entire team has finished the hot winds blast them until they are dry and the lighter skinned servants flushed pink with heat rash. They lie down on their ratty cots, still naked and try not to struggle against the restraints.

The teenager on the cot next to him sobs. Merryweather, through sheer will power, doesn't react when the quarter master decides to shut her up by electrocuting her to sleep.


End file.
